


Dans son lit et dans sa tête

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin n'a pas besoin d'autorisation pour venir dans le lit de Kira la nuit et jouer avec lui. Mais ce qui est déconcertant est la façon dont il entre tout aussi bien dans sa tête, pour jouer aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans son lit et dans sa tête

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Le capitaine Ichimaru est apparu silencieusement dans la nuit, comme un rêve, comme une apparition, et son énergie spirituelle est à peine perceptible ; Kira pourrait penser que c'est juste un effet de son imagination, pourtant il le voit distinctement ; et quand le capitaine Ichimaru passe derrière lui et se glisse dans son lit, même si Kira observe la plus parfaite immobilité, il sent le futon qui bouge légèrement, les couvertures qui se tendent.

Il s'attend à sentir les mains et le corps du capitaine Ichimaru prendre possession de lui. Mais il ne se passe rien, pendant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse réaliser qu'il ne l'attendait pas comme une simple fatalité, mais que son corps l'espérait.

Il n'ose pas se retourner. Il n'ose pas le toucher, rouler dans ses bras. Pourtant il sent maintenant sa chaleur, même si le capitaine Ichimaru ne le touche pas, et devant cet indice de réalité, il brise enfin le silence : "Etes-vous un rêve ?"

Il entend un ricanement étouffé. "Ta confusion m'honore, Kira. Tu rêves souvent que je viens te retrouver la nuit ? C'est intéressant à savoir."

Cette voix est familière, ce ton aussi, et cette fois Kira est à peu près certain qu'il est éveillé, il ne pense pas que son esprit pourrait recréer à lui seul cette moquerie aimable et cruelle qui le fait trembler.

"Alors ?" le capitaine Ichimaru le saisit par la gorge, le tire en arrière, "t'arrive-t-il, dans ce lit, d'imaginer que je suis avec toi ?" Il relache sa prise, mais sa main reste sur le cou de Kira, le caresse négligemment.

"Oui." avoue Kira, le souffle coupé pour plus d'une raison.

"Qu'imagines-tu à ces moments ?" demande encore le capitaine Ichimaru d'une voix joueuse. "Je suis curieux..."

Les joues de Kira rougissent violemment, et il pense que même dans le noir le capitaine Ichimaru peut sentir la température de son cou monter. Il n'a pas envie de raconter ces choses...

"M'as-tu déjà imaginé plier devant toi ?" demande Gin. "As-tu déjà rêvé que c'était moi qui suppliais à tes genoux et que tu avais le contrôle ?" et Kira rougit plus encore, si c'est possible. Non, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de pensées absurdes, et il secoue la tête, autant pour répondre au capitaine Ichimaru que pour les chasser maintenant.

"Tu es bizarre, parfois, Izuru..." Gin continue à tracer des dessins sur sa gorge du bout de ses doigts, puis se met à serrer à nouveau, et il sait que cela fait gémir Kira de plaisir à chaque fois. "Mais raconte-moi ce que tu imagines, alors." et cette fois il y a tellement d'autorité dans sa voix que Kira ne peut même pas penser à lui refuser une réponse.

"Je... Vous... Dans mon imagination, vous me dites que vous m'aimez..." Son visage devient de plus en plus chaud, il se demande jusqu'où il peut brûler sans être illuminé par de petites flammes. "Et vous m'embrassez si doucement, et vous..." et _vous me faites l'amour_ pense-t-il, mais il n'arrive plus à parler, et il est de toute façon interrompu par Gin qui rit doucement.

"Tu es incroyable..." et Kira ne sait pas s'il doit prendre ça comme une moquerie, mais il ne se sent pas bien, de toute façon. "Et vous ?" demande-t-il plus pour changer le sujet de la conversation que dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, "vous arrive-t-il de... de nous imaginer faire... certaines choses ?"

"Non. Tu crois que je devrais ? Quand je te veux, je peux aller te voir à n'importe quel moment. Je peux obtenir de toi tout ce que je veux dans la réalité, Izuru." C'est tellement vrai que ça fait mal. Et le capitaine Ichimaru ne semble pas décidé à s'arrêter. "Et t'arrive-t-il de fantasmer sur d'autres personnes ?"

"Non, non !" proteste Kira, et c'est vrai.

"Vraiment ? Tu me surprends..." Il approche sa bouche de son oreille, comme pour partager un secret. "Il me semble que tu aimes bien la demoiselle Hinamori, pourtant. Ne t'es-tu jamais imaginer lui caresser les seins, glisser ta main entre ses jambes ?"

"Non !" Kira balbutie, les mots de son capitaine s'imprimant dans son esprit sous la forme d'images vivaces, dangereuses, et il ne veut pas qu'Hinamori le déteste, même dans son imagination. "Ce n'est pas... je ne suis pas... elle est..." Il est parcouru d'un frisson nerveux qui le force à s'interrompre, mais Gin lui enfonce ses ongles dans le coup, et la délicieuse douleur le ramène à la réalité.

"Elle est trop pure, c'est cela ?" lui demande Gin d'un ton innocent. "Je crois que tu te fais des illusions, Izuru. Ton amie désire Aizen autant que tu me désires, elle meurt qu'il soit trop honnête pour la toucher. D'une certaine façon, tu as de la chance de m'avoir, Izuru." et il fait descendre son autre main vers le sexe de Kira, pour illustrer ses paroles, constatant son érection. "Est-ce pour elle ou pour moi que tu t'excites ainsi ?"

Pour vous, voudrait répondre Kira, mais ce serait sans doute partiellement un mensonge. Oui, entendre parler de la douce Hinamori comme ça est une sacrilège, mais un qui le fait frissonner. Elle était son premier amour, il l'a aimée plus que tout au monde pendant si longtemps, et même maintenant il n'est plus très sûr... Il gémit, en sachant que son capitaine ne se contentera probablement pas de cette réponse.

"Je t'assure que c'est déjà une femme, sur de nombreux points. Allons, imagine-la s'offrir à toi. Son corps a des besoins, tu sais... Hum, peut-être faudrait-il la droguer un peu, la première fois. Je connais des aphrodisiaques qui marchent fort bien."

"Ne faites pas ça !" Kira s'est retenu de hurler à grand-peine.

"Mais voyons, Izuru, que vas-tu croire ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte." Ses mains le caressent encore doucement. "Je t'offre juste des rêves. Est-ce que ce n'est pas bien agréable ? Imagine-la brûlante au point d'avoir besoin de n'importe qui, imagine-la venir pleurer dans tes bras... Tu ne refuserais pas de la soulager, tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine-la tremblant au moindre contact de tes mains... oh, je ne me fais aucun souci, même si tu ne sais pas encore comment on s'y prend avec une fille, tu pourrais rapidement lui donner beaucoup de plaisir. Tu apprends vite. Je te connais."

Le capitaine Ichimaru se glisse dans son esprit, lentement, silencieusement, de la même façon qu'il s'est introduit dans son lit, le faisant trembler de désir, de honte et d'effroi. Il arrive aussi peu à ne pas l'écouter qu'il pouvait le rejeter, à ce moment.

"Imagine-la revenir à toi quelques jours plus tard, te regarder en rougissant, puis t'embrasser car elle ne sait pas comment dire les choses, elle ne sait pas comment dire qu'elle a aimé cela au-delà de ses imaginations, imagine-la ouvrir la ceinture de ton hakama. Tu ne rejetterais pas une offre aussi charmante, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Taisez-vous..." supplie Kira, et sa voix est affreusement peu convaincue. Il sait pourtant que c'est la seule façon de s'arrêter, qu'il ne pourra pas chasser de son esprit à lui seul les images ignobles, et qui ne le dégoutent pas assez, auxquelles le capitaine Ichimaru a ouvert la porte.

"Et même si tu refusais, tu n'es jamais capable de tenir longtemps ce genre de résolutions. Imagine-la prendre elle-même tes mains pour les poser sur ses seins, imagine-la te serrer entre ses jolies cuisses, imagine ses yeux pleins de larmes." Sa main s'affaire plus sérieusement sur le sexe de Kira, en même temps qu'il lui mord la nuque. "Imagine sa jolie petite bouche rose autour de ton sexe..."

Et Kira s'abandonne, il n'essaie plus de chasser ces images, et laisse le capitaine Ichimaru jouer avec son esprit, complice de ce qu'il fait, de la même façon qu'il le laisse jouer avec son corps. Il ferme les yeux et voit réellement Hinamori le serrant dans ses bras, lui griffant le dos, ses seins contre sa poitrine, murmurant son nom... et il jouit en gémissant le sien.

Et vraiment le plaisir doit lui brûler l'esprit, parce qu'il ne comprend que maintenant à quel point il est horrible d'imaginer de telles situations... mais le capitaine Ichimaru lui dépose des baisers dans le cou. "Hum... c'était bien agréable à voir, Izuru."

"Comment... comment pouvez-vous aimer... m'entendre dire son nom... alors que..." Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il se sent mal, il se sent coupable envers lui, coupable envers elle, la seule raison pour laquelle il aurait voulu faire ça est la satisfaction des faiblesses coupables de son corps, et c'est une si mauvaise raison...

Le capitaine Ichimaru le prend dans ses bras, son corps est presque frais par rapport à celui de Kira, en tout cas ce contact est étrangement apaisant.

"Parce que tu m'appartiens d'autant plus alors." murmure-t-il, et Kira comprend que c'est vrai. Il se demande s'il pourra jamais revoir Hinamori sans faire ressurgir le poison qu'y a laissé le capitaine Ichimaru.

"Cela prendra du temps, mais si je le veux, si un jour je me lasse de ton innocence, je te rendrai aussi sale que moi." conclut Gin en souriant contre le cou de son vice-capitaine, et Kira pleure, craignant plus que tout que ce soit possible.


End file.
